A Letter
by Fighting Against The World
Summary: SasukeNaruto what else? Don't read if you don't like heart break. If you're already depressed this will not cheer you up. Slightly angsty.
1. A Pen Can Hurt More Than A Kunai

**Featured Couple:** _Naruto Uzumaki_ / _Sasuke Uchiha_, yes this is yaoi, if you don't like it, take your prejudiced ass off this page and don't bother flaming because I will track you down and hurt you!

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

(No more sugary snacks or pop in the house) I was majorly depressed. I sat in my emo/depression corner for half an hour, listening to depressing songs and feeling low. I just had to work it off somehow, and my mother and psychiatrist both say violence is **not** the answer.

This is the result.

Enjoy. Or not. Who cares. (goes back to corner)

A Pen Can Hurt More Than a Kunai

© Girl on a Sugar Rush - 2007

Sasuke woke up and noted the usual warm bulk next to him was gone. Yawning he got up listening for sounds from the bathroom or kitchen. There were none, walking round the house he noted that the blonde's weapons were gone. Worry writhed in his stomach a niggling sensation he tried to ignore. Inspection of the wardrobe revealed his clothes were missing too. Sasuke rushed over to the apartment which for some reason Naruto still leased even though he'd been living with Sasuke for over a year. The worry vanished when he found the apartment both empty and untouched, to be replaced with full blown panic. It ate away at him, as he jumped the roofs to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sitting at her desk was not happy to have Sasuke burst in on her, causing her to drop and smash the sake bottle she'd managed to save from Shizune's last purge. Her happiness level dropped even further when Sasuke yelled that Naruto was gone and demanded to know why he hadn't been sent on whatever mission it was with him.

Naruto hadn't been sent on any mission. Tsunade broke another desk in rage. He wasn't scheduled for another mission for three days. Sasuke transported back to the Uchiha compound and ran through all the houses searching for the loudmouth blonde. Eventually he ended up back in the house he lived in with Naruto. Then he saw the small sheet of paper, placed carefully on the pillow next to where his head had been. He snatched it up, hoping for it to say something like 'I've gone to visit Gaara for a few days.'

Sasuke,

I wished I could say openly what I felt. But I couldn't, I open my mouth and the words ran away, in their place was stupidity and humour. But you always knew what I meant. I shouted at you and insulted you and you thought I just needed to slow down and think things through.

But when I really lost control, I lost all my words, I slipped into silence. That's when I realised how much I needed you. You listened to my silence, and understood; because you had hidden behind that same silence for so many years.

I still can't say what I mean but I have you nowadays, understanding me, helping me, translating me into the real me.

I didn't think I could live without you. You're what made my life bearable; I ignored the petty remarks of the wretched people who didn't understand what we had. Because you really are my everything.

When you left with Orochimaru, I didn't know what to do. You'd left me all alone, and I was so confused. I fought with everyone because you weren't there to tell them what I meant. I'm looking at you sleeping as I write this, you look peaceful in your sleep; all the frowns and scowls gone. Like all your troubles are temporarily banished from your mind.

Thank you, for being there and understanding.

And I say goodbye, because even though we love each other, I cannot ask you to forsake your clan for me. Find a strong kunoichi, and restore your family. But please remember that I love you and always will. Don't look for me Sasuke, forget.

Naruto

Sasuke's legs folded under him. Disbelief numbed his system, freezing his mind on one little word, four little letters. 'love', if Naruto loved him why did he leave. If he loved him, he'd know Sasuke felt the same way. He couldn't survive without Naruto; he wasn't interested in females at all. He either viewed them as annoyances like Tsunade and Ino, or as sisters like Sakura and Hinata. Screw rebuilding the clan, Naruto was more important.

Sasuke smirked as he packed. He never did what he was told. He **wasn't** going to find a girlfriend, he **wasn't** going to have kids with her and he **was** going looking for Naruto. He would never, ever forget Naruto. He couldn't.

Review please, if you want me to continue.

**Homophobes need not bother.**

Naruto/Sasuke lovers will get some of my sugary snacks when I get them. I call first dibs on any sherbet.


	2. Cupid's Arrows Have Sharp Points

**Featured Couple:** Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha **WARNING : YAOI** boy – boy love gay homosexual! If you're a homophobe I have no idea why you're on the second page when I told you to get lost on the first one!

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

_Man…I had reviews after only twenty minutes when I posted this…that's fast! Wonder why my other stories took like a week…they must suck or something. Or people just like to read depressing stuff more than general stuff…on with the story!_

_Please don't hurt me if it sucks but I wasn't going to depress myself on purpose._

_Enjoy or not but review any way so I can improve it!_

Cupid's Arrows Have Sharp Points

© Girl on a Sugar Rush – 2007

Shizune frowned as she walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade had broken another desk. That was the second one today. But looking at the ANBU shinobi that was positioned by the door she reckoned there had been good reason. It was the same shinobi that had been sent to make sure Sasuke didn't go after Naruto. His arm was burned from wrist to shoulder, that Uchiha sure knew his way around fire jutsu well enough.

Sasuke jumped through the trees, mind running with possibilities of why Naruto had left. Had Itachi kidnapped him and forged the note, or worse killed him. Or maybe that bastard Orochimaru did it to get him to join him again, he should have killed him when he had the chance, mercy, mercy is what he had that Orochimaru didn't it was what was keeping him from becoming a cold-blooded killer like his brother or the snake man.

And Naruto.

Mercy, Naruto and his other friends were what kept him sane. And the others all loved Naruto not in the same way he did but in their own platonic way. And without Naruto they would be miserable too, Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. Not ever. He'd skip through a field of flowers and fluffy pink bunnies holding hands with Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi and Kisame wearing a tutu and singing nursery rhymes before that happens. Sasuke snorted at the lurid mental image he'd conjured. Being around Naruto had improved his sense of humour no end, before images of a bloodied and tortured Itachi made him smirk now he kept coming up with these strange perversions of reality.

God he needed Naruto without him he was already losing touch with reality. Remembering his mission he sobered up immediately. If Naruto left Konoha he wouldn't leave on his own he'd leave with Jiriaya. Jiriaya was a toad sage so naturally he'd have a retreat somewhere with a habitat suitable for toad breeding. Stopping on a large tree he set down his small pack and got out an extensive map of the continent.

To the north of the land of fire, the land of water where there was the village hidden in the mist. The demon of the mist. Zabuza. Haku. Haku had sacrificed everything for Zabuza. He'd always talked about you should always have someone to fight for. Sarutobi had fought for the entire village as they were all his family. Lee fought for Sakura. Kakashi for his team past and present.

Well, Sasuke had decided, he didn't fight solely for his family's revenge now; he fought for Naruto and what they had together. And he'd be damned if he'd just let it go without fighting the whole way. Screw rebuilding the clan, screw what people think, screw everything! Him and Naruto belonged together and nothing could ever change his mind. They were night and day, yin and yang, absolute opposites that need each other to be complete.

There, a small mountain range with plenty of room to hide, train, breed toads…that was were they were. Pack, move on. Keep moving with the single minded intention of getting Naruto back.

_Omg…too emotional…excuse me while I go cry…Sasuke stay out of my emo corner! _

**Sasuke:** But I'm way more depressed than you and it's your fault!

_Don't care! Out! Get moving so I can write on about your quest to get Naruto back!_

PRESS THE GODDAMN BLUE BUTTON SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE! REVIEW!

**P.S** Thanx 4 da sherbet! **:P **yum, yum.


	3. Love Is Infinite

**Featured Couple:** _Naruto Uzumaki_ / _Sasuke Uchiha_

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

_I have twice as many reviewers for this fic than for any other! Do you guys just like to wallow in misery or something? Or are you sadistic bitches like me?__ Anyways this isn't going to have very much angst…I may have to change the genre… _

Love Is Infinite

Sasuke had run all day without rest, using chakra to move at high speeds; he'd almost collapsed, but had persevered with an almost suicidal stubbornness, because he had to get to Naruto as fast as possible. But eventually, exhaustion had beaten him. Finding an uninhabited cave, he used a fire jutsu on a dead log he had dragged inside, curled up in his sleeping bag and slept the sleep of those who have lost their meaning.

oo dream oo

A boy, he dances and jumps around the field like he is without a care. A smile, affectionate and honest graces his tan face. Blonde hair, so golden and soft it was as though sunlight had become tangible. Blue eyes, so warm and open like a Mediterranean ocean, but with hidden depths that no one could reach. And he'd bathed in them, let them heal his wounds, and now he was alone, forsaken in this desolate plateau of pain and abandon.

"Why did you leave me Naruto? Why?" Sasuke murmured to the space he'd left. "**Maybe it's because you didn't love him enough.**" A voice from the darkness whispers. Sasuke spins searching for the bodiless voice in the shadows. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"**Why not…after all it wouldn't hurt.**" It says, then from the darkness, a figure steps forward on to the barren hill, a boy the same age as Sasuke, wearing only some black _gi _which contrasted starkly with his white skin. Short white hair flopping over the eyes, the only colour on him; rainbow eyes, shifting, adjusting, varying in colour from black, so dark it seemed to absorb the little light there was, through all the colours of the spectrum; reaching a pure white that threatened to blind him with its clarity. "**Be grateful I'm talking to you stupid human. If this was true life you would be made sightless by my supremacy.**" Sasuke scowled. No-one talks down to an Uchiha. "True life? What is this then?" he demanded sceptically.

"**Simple dreams, nothing more, see how easily the shift is between your dream and my domain. Your pain made it effortless for me to convey to this place.**" The apparition waved his hand through the air causing multicoloured ripples to appear, they twisted and writhed into a shape, a long tail, a velvety paws, black fur that flowed in sync with the powerful muscles underneath. The silhouette solidified into a panther that stretched itself and yawned. It regarded Sasuke with the air of something that was waiting for something then looked away and head butted the white haired boy's thigh making him smile. Sasuke was not impressed and gave him the trademark Uchiha glare, weirder things had happened in his dreams, a panther was nothing.

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" the spectre smiled at him, "**It was you I believe who told the Hyuuga boy that you should give your own name before requesting someone else's.**" grimacing at having that bit of history being thrown back in his face again Sasuke answered "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, now what is yours? Or are you just some stupid part of my psychosis?" the pale boy chuckled and gave Sasuke a look that could only be counted as pitying, so maybe this was a dream but this guy was driving him up the wall! "**I am an anthromorphic personification of an all-powerful force older than any gods or world. I chose who gets born, and who dies. I am what crushes civilizations, defeats warriors, defies all laws and eventually will destroy everything. I am luck both good and bad, the roll of the dice, the final destiny, and the wheel of Fortune. In other words, Fate.**" To emphasize this statement some colourful baubles of light thronged around his head and torso giving him an ethereal backlight. An effect that was completely wasted on Sasuke Uchiha, master of looking unimpressed. "And I'm meant to believe that you; a short ass kid is Fate. With a capital 'F'" The panther settled down and laid its head on its paw, studying them in a manner that suggested amusement. "**Yes.**" the boy replied eyes flashing the red of fresh spilled blood.

"_You could just call him Murphy,_" A female voice said from somewhere near. It sounded like wind through the trees, water bubbling in a brooks and the crackle of a camp fire. "_I do, after the creator of the Law. You know the one that says 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong.' I think it suits him._"

"**I have nothing as pathetically human as a name. I have risen above such things.**" The boy, Murphy, hissed at the panther which raised its head off its paws to look him in the eye. Sasuke realized dully that it was the panther that spoke. "_Of course, oh Mighty Master of Fate. Let me go fetch your sceptre and crown._" It said slowly and more sarcastically than should be physically possible.

Then it turned back to Sasuke and said "_As it is, he doesn't control everything. He can only nudge people in directions not guide them to the end of their journeys. Humans are amazing creatures, they can dream, hope, wish, imagine. Mortals have more power than they know what to use. At points it is their decisions that maps out the future._" The panther rose to her paws, and circled Sasuke as she spoke; every now and then brushing his leg with her tail. "_We have deigned to help you retrieve your lover, the one known as Naruto Uzumaki. However only one of us can be present with you at a time, which of us do you wish to accompany you?_" Her speech finished, she sat on her haunches next to the boy who was called Fate.

Sasuke Uchiha last but one of the Uchiha clan a prodigy of ninjas, sat down in the dirt and laughed; he had finally lost it and he was so pathetic this is what his mind came up with. The village would be better of without him anyway. And Naruto, he didn't want him anyway. At this thought Sasuke's demented laughter cracked and broke into sobs that rocked his dream self. Everybody left him, his parents had never paid any attention to him, always trying to make Itachi better instead, and then Itachi had left him with no one. He was worthless all he did was bring pain and suffering to everyone.

"_Is that really what you think of yourself?_" the panther asked "_If you are nothing then why do people care about you?_" images moved through the air in font of him. Sakura attempting to stop him leaving the leaf village, Kakashi training him to use chidori and Naruto smiling, his true smile, just for him.

"I don't know…maybe…"

"**You are being foolish, and I have no time for fools. If you do not want our help we shall depart.**" The boy said coldly.

"Why would I need your help anyways?" he snapped at the two composed figures.

"_A vital event in history shall soon take place, it must happen, and you are linked with it; irrevocably so._" The panther's voice echoed solemnly in the quiet. "But what does that have to do with Naruto?! Is he in danger?!" Sasuke asked franticly, his memory kicking in. The panther looked away delicately as though it didn't know what to say, and the boy scowled "**Not yet but he will be.**" It was a statement that hung heavy in the air as Sasuke though over the possibilities. The silence was broken by an impatient growl from the panther "_We must assist. Chose._"

Sasuke considered the options, the boy was full of him-self and didn't look like much of a fighter, "Fine, this is only a dream…the panther."

"**Why not me?**"

"Because the panther insulted you and you didn't come up with a good retort. Therefore the panther is smarter than you."

"…**smart ass human.**"

"Better than being a dumb ass figment of delusion." Sasuke reasoned that even if this was a dream he still had to maintain his dignity. "**You have made your choice I have no reason to remain here and be insulted by a mortal!**" Murphy snapped, the air surrounding both of the strangers twisted and swallowed them, then spread leaving Sasuke in darkness.

oo end of dream oo

A thunder clap shocked Sasuke out of his sleep, looking around the cave he saw the fire on the log had died out and there was a storm raging outside. Scowling, he relit the log with another fireball jutsu and sat staring into the flames thinking over the dream, and then jumped as a voice from the back of the cave said "Am I intruding?"

He jumped to his feet and pulled out several kunai, mentally berating himself for allowing someone to sneak up on him. A shadow from the rear of the cavern peeled away from the rest and formed into the panther from his dream. It sat on the opposite side of the fire and regarded him with golden eye's that seemed to suck him in. Into an endless void where there was nothing. Sasuke shook his head to clear it. "You thought we were just a dream." she said accusingly. Sasuke decided to ignore her remark, and got out his map to calculate how far it was to the mountains. The first indication he got that the panther had moved was a hot breath on his shoulder as she looked over at the map. "It'll take five hours of chakra-boosted running to reach the edge of the mountain range. How fast can you run?"

"Faster than light. But I will remain at your speed."

"We leave when I've packed."

"No"

"Why not? I have to get to Naruto!"

"Because you are still exhausted, and will do permanent damage to your leg muscles if you continue at the speed you did. Naruto is in the same location and will remain there. And so shall you." The last part was spoken in a gentle rumble that sounded suspiciously like a purr, it wrapped around Sasuke like a soft blanket and he collapsed onto his sleeping bag and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

The panther padded to the mouth of the cave and lay down watching the wilderness. A dark sentinel for the sleeping adolescent.

_Damn…that was longer than I thought…_

**Do you enjoy warping everything to your whims?**

_Yep.__ Hey…how'd you get in my author's notes?_

**By manipulating the space-time continuum and cast****ing myself into the cybernetic matrix in the form of a recombinant data stream.**

… _(blank expression)_

**M****agic!**

_That's what I thought you said.__ Please review._


End file.
